Two Worlds
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Demons and humans weren't meant to be together. Rin never thought of it that way until one day when she met a mortal that hates demons. As she considers this concept so does the thought of leaving Sesshomaru...forever. Final CH is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I had to re-list this because my e-mail was being stupid and stuff.

Speaking of new stories…many of you are saying that you want another chapter of 'First Kiss'. Originally it was a one chapter story. If you really want a second (and final) chapter that's cool but exactly how many of you want it?

Anyway on to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small shadow slid across the morning sky. Its shape that of a bird. Wings puffed and attention directed towards the darkened forest. Never noticing the two humans below beckoning to it.

The mortals continued to call the fowl even as it darted into the deep woods. They merely giggled at the pointless effort and went on to their work.

Pulling, picking, and plucking the deep herbs that were hidden in the ground. That was their own personal target, luckily the bird call was a quick excuse for a break.

"Almost…Ah!" The teen fell backwards as the herb's exposed stem slipped from her hands.

The elderly woman smiled, "Careful now Rin dear. You mustn't rush these things. Herb picking takes time and concentration."

Rin shook her bangs from her face and sat up once more. The woman was right. She shouldn't be in such a hurry especially with this delicate situation. There were many different plants in this field. Some for medicine, some for poison. But the hardest part was deciphering which was which.

The last thing the girl wanted to do was poison her companions. She could only imagine her master and lord choking out her name in curse as their final breaths.

"Yes I suppose taking time would help." She held the green stem tighter and yanked. It plucked out of the ground easily.

"See now? You take your time and all is well."

"Uh huh," she placed the plant in her tiny basket, "that reminds me. Thank you for letting me use your fields today. We were running low on herbs and it's nice of your village to let us take some."

"Oh it's no problem, sweetie. Always happy to help the good people of this land. I'm only sorry that your friends couldn't join us."

"Yes well my lord and master don't usually do this sort of thing." She pulled another.

"Lord? Master? You are traveling with two men?" She eyed her suspiciously.

She thought about it. Her lord wasn't really a 'man', he was a dog. And the master was a mere imp. Of course Ah-Un was there to but he was…a pet?

"Uh well. I guess you could say that." She giggled with her own confusion.

"….Oh so one of them is your…father?"

"No my parents…they're not of the world any longer." She coughed slightly.

"Then one of these men, you are married to them?"

She blushed, "No. They're just my leaders."

_'Pluck'._

Another herb went into the basket, filling it with even more greenery. The old woman watched this mysterious young girl as she kept going with her collecting. It just wasn't natural for a young lady to be traveling with men she only knew as "leaders". The god's only knew what they'd try to pull with a vulnerable, weak teenager.

_Lords are usually princes or kings. Masters are teachers. Why would she refer them as such? And no parents to guide her from them._

"Rin why…"

"Mother?"

The two looked up to see the figure of a very pretty girl. Her brown hair in a loose ponytail as her bangs shaded her eyes. Through the tuffs of hair, Rin could see two brown, narrowed eyes glaring down upon them.

"Oh Miza my dear you startled me." She laughed.

"Don't play games mother. You know you shouldn't be out of bed. No working, remember?" She tapped her foot with disappointment.

The old woman stood, "I'm just fine. Work is in my blood."

"In your blood? You nearly broke a hand last time!"

"Well that was just an accident."

"Excuse me?" Rin stood up beside the woman.

Miza's eyes shifted to her.

"It's my fault. I had no idea she wasn't suppose to get out of bed. I asked her to help me, please forgive me." She bowed.

"Oh dear it's not your fault…Oh by the way Miza this is young Rin. Rin this is my daughter, Miza."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She re-bowed.

"Yeah." She huffed.

Her glaring eyes digging back into her stubborn mother. The flames in her pretty eyes burning the woman to a crisp.

"I'll dig the herbs with her. You go rest." She pointed back towards the village.

"I'll do what I wish. I'm grown."

"Go mother!"

"Oh please. I don't want you getting hurt. Go relax, everything will be fine." Rin smiled.

The woman grunted, "You got lucky Miza. If such a sweet girl like Rin hadn't been here then I'd be back 'a' workin'."

"GOODBYE Mother." She kept her finger pointed until the woman hobbled out of sight.

A sighed escaped her lips as she sat down. Quickly she began pulling the sacred herbs. It was as if her younger companion wasn't there.

Silently, she sat back down and started searching for the correct plants.

"Your mother was very kind…." She spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah. She's always bringing strange people here. Next thing you know she'll let a damn demon in."

Rin stopped, "Is that bad?"

"Hell yes! If some beast gets in this village wouldn't be able to control it! That monster would crush us all."

Her cold gaze turned to Rin.

"Oh well I don't know about that. Not all demons are bad."

"What? Who told you that lie? Demons are the scum of all living things." She jerked a root up.

"No one told me…I just know that not all of them are evil."

"Foolish kid. Those damned bastards should all be killed! A demon slaughtered my father and my sister! They're all pathetic to me."

Rin narrowed her brow, "My family was killed by humans but I know that all humans aren't bad. And it just so happens that a demon saved my life."

"Of course you don't judge humans. You ARE one. And why would an evil monster save YOU?" She stopped pulling and focused on Rin's eyes.

"They're not monsters. And…I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru saved me."

She gasped, "LORD? You obey a…Why the hell would you do that! Humans are the dominate rulers of the land! Any demon should drop to it's knees and praise you!"

Rin moved back a little, "That's not true. All living things are equal."

She laughed, "You poor pathetic girl. A demon has convinced you that you're are inferior to it! How sad."

Unknowingly, the younger girl glared at her older acquaintance. How could she say such things about demons? Sure one killed her family but that doesn't mean all are bad.

"My lord never tried to convince me of anything. I decide what I what to."

"Oh please. Any greedy creature would love to have a powerful human think they're lower than them. Humans are the top rulers, demons can't stand it so they force humans like you that you can't do anything." She smirked.

"No. No you're wrong. Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that. He doesn't care about who's ruling."

She tried to sound more assured than she was. After all Jaken had once told her that the dog wanted supreme conquest. That his vision of an empire would be a reality and he would reign as the leader. Still…did that mean he wanted all humans gone? Did he feel they were a threat to his power?

"Look kid. You're still young and stupid. But later on you'll find that this "lord" of yours is nothing but a fraud. He lets you follow him so he can feel dominant over mortals. He doesn't care about you. Hell he may even try to devour you when you get bigger."

Rin looked at the ground. Her heart telling her that Miza was wrong, that Sesshomaru protected her because he cared for her. But her mind debated about it. Many times humans had told her that demons were bad. But after seeing the evil humans could do she could only look to demons as a guide.

But was her lord truly faithful about keeping her in his group. Or was Miza right? Did he only think of himself and dominating these lands? Did he even care about Rin?

"Hmm?"

She looked up when feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder. Miza smiled and squeezed her tighter, "Trust me. Demons and humans live worlds apart. They weren't meant to cross. And….a young girl like you shouldn't have a weak demon lord."

She took her hand off the girl's shoulder and grabbed her own basket of herbs. Rin only sat there unmoved as Miza stood up. She began walking back to her village but stopped and turned.

"Rin do you truly think you will find happiness if you stay with him?"

She said nothing.

"You won't. I promise that he'll bring you misery. You will never find love or a family if you remain with him. He'd never allow you to have a human child to bring him more threat. If you're smart than you'll leave him and join your own kind."

She glared and continued walking.

Rin slowly reached over and gripped her basket.

_She…She can't be right. My savior wouldn't want me to leave, would he?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if it was to long. I'll update as soon as I can.

Please review.


	2. Goodbye My Lord

Sorry for the wait.

Please enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So calm, looking so gentle. He always had that peaceful expression even if he was angered. Concealing his true nature and his ultimate power. Disguised but still able to let off a warning to those who neared his territory. That included the human, imp and dragon. Many times he'd given off his 'innocence' then attacked with full force. Such power and dominance sometimes made the girl staring at him wonder. Wonder if…if he was really more innocent than he let on.

Her eyes finally blinked, awakening her from his hypnotic trance. That had been the first time she'd actually looked not at him but through him. Trying desperately to get answers without words. Deep down there wouldn't be anything like that but she tried still.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

He glanced up to her from his resting position. His eyes looking uninterested and somewhat bored of all things.

"…I've gathered the herbs. Now we can make more medicine for your cuts." She smiled playfully.

He flinched but tried to hide it. Succeeding, for the girl's untrained eyes weren't fast enough to catch his miserable look. He chimed at the thought that she hadn't. Because if she had, he'd have to sit there and listen to her constant asking if he was in pain. It should be obvious by now that some tiny cuts from a branch wouldn't faze him. However the stinging cures she brewed up burned like hell.

"Would you like me to make some?"

He shot a slight glare before rolling over on his other side. Not wanting to face her cute innocent eyes. They made him feel like…well weird when he treated her like this. Like they were trying to make him feel…bad.

She sighed at his response as she sat down beside him. Quickly peeking over to see if he was going to sleep or if he remained awake. Unfortunately his silver bangs had covered his eyes. But of course the young girl would not be stopped by this 'hair mask'.

Carefully she leaned over him and brushed the hairs away. His eyes were closed.

_Must have been tired…Poor Lord._

She leaned in a bit closer, as if he'd say something. Nothing came out.

"I'll make some medicine for you…even if you don't want it."

Suddenly his yellow gems flew open. The human screeching with fear from the unexpectedness. Her cry echoing in his sensitive ears.

"Get off!"

He sat up, forcing her to fall backwards. His heart racing as he covered his ears in pain. The mortal shaking from the shock and from being thrown back by him.

She trembled as her heart speed up even faster than the demon's. His power was showing and that wasn't even considered 'power'. It was a mere push but it felt strong and harsh.

_If he did that with no effort…what else could he do to me?_

Rin shook the thoughts from her mind. Those types of scenarios were only being brought about because of Miza. She's the one who filled the teen's head with such things. However now was not the time to think but rather apologize.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you or startle you. It was an accident please, please forgive me." She forced herself into a bow even in her terrified state.

He glared at her as he stopped cupping his ears. She continued bowing to him as a peace offering. It puzzled him and made him a little mad.

"Stop."

She obeyed and ceased her pushups.

A clawed hand reached under her chin and brought her up to face the demon. His finger's stern against her shaking face.

"Just go make the damn medicine." He dropped her chin and stood.

She could only stay in shock as he headed off into the woods. Either she'd caught him in a bad mood or she's the one who pissed him off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mhhp."

Rin pressed the leaves with the rock as hard as she could. Attempting to grind them into crumbs. She'd been told before that remedies are easier to take when in small doses. As of this point she hoped it wouldn't sting the dog as bad.

"Ha!" She finished the herbs off. Only crumbs and dust remaining of the once green plants.

She stood, holding the hollowed out rock with the cures inside. Slowly she began pacing homeward. It wasn't to far but she'd decided it was best if the lord had some privacy from her. She had gone as far as she was allowed to in hopes that her scent wouldn't reach his nose. He was obviously angry with her and for some reason she couldn't blame him.

_I didn't mean to…I just wanted to know if he was asleep. _

Her feet stopped for a minute before entering the forest. A few simple thoughts crossing her mind.

_**'Demons should get down and praise you!'**_

_**'Humans are the top rulers!'**_

A rare angry expression spread upon her face. Why would she think of what that close-minded woman said, anyway? It was dumb and foolish of her! The gods created everything as an equal, right? Well than why would Miza say that stuff about demons? More importantly, why would a sweet girl like Rin even start to consider her words?

The dainty footsteps continued their journey until she reached the campsite. Jaken and Ah-Un, snuffling and arguing in the corner. The dog leaning against a tree as he watched the two. Uncaring it seemed.

Quietly, Rin made her way to the dog. She sat beside him and prayed he'd speak to her. Alas that was to much to ask.

"My lord. I made the medicine. Please use it so your wounds won't become infected." She offered the hollow rock to him.

He glanced down at it, hesitating for a moment before resting his right arm beside her. His face turning away.

A tiny smile came across her face. He was going to have her put it on for him. It was nice to feel needed and useful.

With a tiny mash of the green leafs and water, she gently rubbed it on him. Sliding her fingers over his cuts. He seemed to already be healing, no doubt due to his demonic stature.

Her brown eyes glanced to his face a few times. She'd wait until he'd flinch to move along. The mortal was hurting him intentionally but more like trying to avoid where it hurt the most. As the dog would groan or twitch she'd stop pressuring his open sores.

"Okay all done."

The bowl was placed beside the tree as she smiled. The demon wasn't as perky. He merely slid his kimono sleeve over his only damaged arm. The pain would subside soon.

His eyes closed once again but the human wouldn't attempt another stunt like earlier. The lord was going to sleep and he purposely made it obvious. It seemed like everything he'd been doing today was done to make her feel bad. To play with her mind and hurt her feelings.

To Rin that's what he was trying to do. Hurt her. In her young mind he was being a bully and being rude. In reality it wasn't anything like that. He didn't mean to push her, she just startled him. And he wasn't in the best of moods to start. But being who he was, there was no way he'd admit to being sorry. Or say that a human had scared him.

Still the mortal's eyes rested on his closed golden beauties. Images of him laughing at her flooding her mind. Miza's unkind words beginning to sink in. And Rin's own confusion about what to say or do slowly began etching away. Only one question rested at the top and she needed to ask it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He opened his tired eyes, "What is it?"

"Would you be upset if I went to live in a village with humans?" She blurted.

Naturally her unskilled eyes didn't see his own two widened slightly. The question had quickly woken him from a must needed rest. It was a shock but he remained unmoved.

"You're free to do as you wish. I'm not keeping you prisoner here."

Her hands clutched her kimono tightly, "That…that wasn't what I asked, my lord. I wanted to know if you'd be upset if I left."

Her head hung low as she eagerly awaited a 'I would die if you left me' or 'Yes I'd be upset'. None. Nothing. Emptiness.

"Hmm?"

She looked up just as he rose. He looked down at her once more before turning and headed back off into the darkened night. The human stunned and saddened. Her only semi-pleasure was the sounds of the two demons still fighting in the background.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bow was fastened tightly around the small stack of belongings. She didn't have much nor had she ever asked for anything. Her only items were the leftover herbs from earlier and the remaining medicine she'd made. In her eyes they were her only possessions since she'd joined this…this band of demons.

A quick tug on the tie to make sure it was secure then she picked it carefully. It made a tiny clinking sound but nothing serious. Slowly she tiptoed past the imp, saying her farewells inside. Past the giant dragon, who was still in slumber. She shed only a single tear for her beloved pet. And lastly walking past the tree where 'he' had been laying. She stopped and did a bow in his honor. She truly thanked him for taking care of her and guiding her all this time. Giving the three years they had together in a peaceful manner. It was sad in a way that she'd grown to see the light. The ways of the world. Of two worlds that should never be crossed. To different lives being thrown together.

Rin held back her tears and kept walking off to the village. She knew a very pleased Miza would be waiting for her. Happy to see she'd left the dog lord once and for all. Her cruel words remained in Rin's head as she neared closer to the tiny village. Only now they didn't seem so cruel. More refreshing like a new way of life.

A life she'd enjoy with her fellow humans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sounds like the ending, huh?

Guess what!

IT'S **NOT**.

You thought I'd have a sad ending to Rin and Sesshomaru. For shame. Just kidding.

Please review.


	3. A Village Attacked

Thanks for the great reviews.

Here's chapter three!

Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embers cracked gently against the small pile of logs. The burning flames dancing in many shapes and sizes. Warming and comforting the young woman who watched. Her eyes entranced by them. And her shallow mind beginning to think of the ways of life.

_'Knock.'_

"Huh? Who is it?" Her peaceful state by interrupted by the knock on her hut.

"It's Rin. From this morning…Remember?"

She lifted the long shade covering the doorway to show her familiar face.

"Oh hey kid." She waved her in.

The girl responded and cheerfully went in, sitting across from the girl.

"I'm so glad you have a fire going." She set her tiny bag beside her and warmed her hands.

"Yeah Mother hates it so she sleeps in a different hut."

Rin peered around the small home. She hadn't even noticed that the elderly woman was missing.

"Hey wait a second…How'd you know where I lived?"

"Oh one of the villagers was standing guard outside. I just asked where you were and he let me in." She smiled.

The woman's face lost it's color. Had everyone become so damn open to letting strangers in? They could be angered soldiers, thieves, bandits, or even worse…DEMONS! Miza began to wonder if she was the only sane one left in the world.

"Kid you must have some kind magic over people." She sighed.

"Why do you say that?" She placed her warm hands on her lap.

"Well I guess cause my mother trusted you…more than she usually does with people. Our only guard decided you were okay…I don't know it just seems like you have something that people find so…charming."

She eyed Rin with suspicion and uncertainty. Maybe the other villagers were blinded by her cute and harmless nature. But Miza wouldn't be tricked with warm words or heartfelt gestures. Because even though she liked this girl she remembered how Rin had spoken of demons in such high terms. How she even admitted to following one. It sickened the mortal to think of it, she couldn't even trust her own kind.

"Humans like me…maybe because I'm like them. I only wish demons could see that too." Her eyes chased the flames around the burning wood. She could see his gentle face in them. Warm, protective, yet harmful if need be.

A smile stained the woman's lips, "Wait I thought you LIKED demons. It sounds like somebody had a fight with one….Your precious lord perhaps?"

Rin blushed, "Well not a fight…okay a little one."

"Ha! I knew it! That damn beast tried to eat you! Well let me tell you kid I'd do anything to protect a human! You just tell me where the smug bastard is and I'll bring his head back!"

Rin's eye twitched at the jumpy girl. She got so excited over hurting other creatures, that's not right. Not at all.

"He didn't try to eat me….I just upset him and now I think he'll never forgive me."

Her sudden burst of pleasure stopped, "Why do you feel like he should forgive you? Do you really want acceptance from him?"

She nodded slowly. Her love and care for him hadn't stopped yet. Though she liked to think her new life would be happier without him. She felt so strongly about her decision but part of her was very much attached to the dog. He was the only thing she ever saw as happiness, the only thing giving her life. Now he was gone and she had a new world to enter. And even now she regretted leaving him, even if he didn't know about it yet.

"Look Rin. You made the right choice coming here. Cause even if he's just mad he might come back and hurt you. You don't deserve that from scum like him."

"….Miza? Why do humans and demons live in two different worlds? Why can't we be in one?"

She sighed, "I told you already. Humans are dominate rulers. Demons want their power so they fight for it. We can never cross or the world would meet a terrible fate. Death, violence, never any peace…we're just to different."

Rin stayed silent and tried to come up with her own explanation. Maybe one that didn't sound as bad.

"Kid I know you have feelings for him…"

She looked up at her, eyes widened.

A stern look came from the older woman, "You care for him and love him. Otherwise you would never have followed him."

Her heart began to beat rapidly. In her mind she had kept the thought of that locked away. She tried avoiding it in fear that it was true. Sure her love was obvious in the sense that she respected him. It was the same with Jaken. The care for them as leaders. But the slim chance her heart belonged to him had always been kept hidden. When said out loud it seemed official.

"He…He's my lord. Of course I love him."

She laughed, "No you love him as in you want to be his…."

She gasped, "Oh no. That's not possible. He's just my leader."

"Rin face it. You've given yourself to a demon…It's wrong though."

Her eyes narrowed, "No it's okay. I have another friend who loves a half demon."

She choked, "That's disgusting! Their low life animals! Has everyone except me gone mad? Demons and humans shouldn't be together! In any form!"

"Miza calm down." She comforted.

"It's just sick, Rin. Don't fall for something lower than yourself. Become the bride of a powerful human. If you like the thought of being overpowered by someone than wed to a mortal lord. A demon wouldn't love you. This pathetic leader of yours DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

The teen trembled at the cruel words. They dug deeper in her mind. Hurting her and making her want to break down. The thought of her loving the dog and him shunning her was unbearable. It was wrong of him…or was it wrong that she loved him? Did she even love him?

_Why does it have to be like this? Why can't we live together in peace?…We can't! He didn't even care that I left! He won't come for me this time! He'll leave and never think of me!_

"Miza…you're right. I had no place in his life." She tightened her grip around her kimono.

"Don't take it so hard. Once you start living the human life everything will be okay. You'll fall for another man. A better man. I promise."

She nodded and prayed that she was right. That things would be better here. Life would be good and grand. Life far beyond her dreams.

She smiled warmly, "May I stay with you?"

"No I'm going to send you back to demon land. Of course you can stay!" She joked.

She laughed, "Thank you very much. I promise to help out and be good."

Miza nodded, her smile still on her face. It was nice to get more humans away from scum.

"Rin you'll be…"

_'Crash!'_

**"Help! A demon!"**

The girls heard villagers screaming outside. A new terror had been brought upon them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tiny huts were smashed without any effort from the creature's power. It easily trampled the lands, field, and now began searching for a snack. For the mantis demon loved the innards of mortals.

"A lovely feast I shall have." It boomed over the running humans.

The woman and children screamed as the mantis reached it mighty claws for them. It was soon stopped by the arrows being shot at it's body. Only a few barely pierced it's skin.

"For this you will all meet a death so foul!"

It swung it's whipping claw at the few men trying to guard their land. The powerful wind quickly knocked the men down. Their wives and children attempting to aid them.

"What the?!" Miza and Rin emerged from the hut to see the reigning disaster.

"Oh no! I have to get Mother! She could be hurt!" Miza began running for the group of terrified villagers.

"Wait! That demon will devour you too!" Rin called.

The woman ignored her warning and began looking for her beloved mother. She darted straight into the grove, pushing the cluster apart in desperation.

"Mother! Where are you?!" She screamed.

Suddenly she felt a painful grip clutch her waist. It's pinching hold closed around her.

"Let me go!" She kicked at the beast but to avail.

"You shall die first. Whiney mortal!" It opened it's pointed mouth as she screamed in terror.

"Hit the mark…"

An arrow cut across the night sky, slamming into the mantis's eye. It's painful cries echoed loudly.

It gripped Miza tighter as it turned to see who had struck it. There stood Rin, an empty bow in her hands. She secretly thanked Kagome for all the times she'd shown her how to fire a hit.

"Drop her demon!" She yelled.

"You wretch! How dare you?!" It let Miza fall to the ground. Luckily a man caught her unconscious body.

"Go! I don't want to kill you!" She hoped her plan would work. Maybe if she acted tough the mantis wouldn't notice that she had no arrows left.

"Filthy mortal!" It yanked the bloody spear from it's eye, tossing it aside.

It's huge claw-like feet quickly dashed to the human, it's claw snapping at her.

Rin screamed and managed to dodge the beast. She fell to her knees as she jumped away from it. The bloody yellow ball staring at her with vengeance and rage.

It swooped down once again, this time retrieving it's prize. Holding the teen firmly as it raised her to it's face. She slammed her fists against it's knuckles but of course she couldn't hurt it.

"Let go you oversized bug!" She squealed.

It only tightened more around her fragile figure. Her breath decreasing as it slowly began crushing her. Gasps escaping every time it clenched.

"Stop…please…"

"Not a chance you ungrateful human. You shall be a mere morsel before I finish off your village." It laughed.

She screamed out as it felt like her bones were breaking. Her cries filling the air along with the terrified villagers who watched.

Her eyes became blurry and darkened. She knew her life would end soon. This beast was to powerful for the town to handle. She couldn't count on the unconscious Miza to rescue her. Humans couldn't handle a monster. So now she could only call the one person who could.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Help me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doggy better hurry before Rin goes bye bye.

Please review.


	4. Life And Death

Alright this is the final chapter.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Such a brave girl…"

"She's so young! Can't we do something?"

"We should run before the mantis comes for us!"

"No! Someone help the poor dear!"

The terrified villagers talked among themselves as they watched Rin being grasped tighter and tighter by the ferocious demon. Their own screams of fear masked the young girl's, as hers came out in small gasps. As the mantis pulled tighter she'd cry out louder and louder.

Mostly her yelling wasn't out of fear or even so much pain. For her body had become numb and fear was no longer there as she knew her death was not far away. But her cries were for the villagers. She tried screaming to distract the demon from them in hopes they would run to safety elsewhere.

_My death won't be in vain if I help them. Please run! All of you!_

Still the townsfolk stared at the horrific sight in shock. Gawking, trembling, some trying to find a solution to saving the teenagers. None would help at this point. Deep down they all knew there would be no point in attempting a rescue. For the time they could watch and pray for her safe journey to the netherworld.

Even the elderly woman who had liked Rin so much could simply stare at her dangling body. She gripped her daughter's unconscious figure closer to her as if protecting the endangered mortal. Her weak eyes could still plainly see the expression upon Rin's face. Her eyes shut tightly and mouth opening in small lapses. The woman joined her by closing her sinned eyes and began humming a soft tune to her fellow villagers.

Some went along with the eerie sound and sang with her. Little did they know the mortal in danger wasn't happy about it. She didn't want a sad song going…she wanted them to RUN! Go to a safe place and hide! Find InuYasha or someone that would protect them!

Rin could only think of the half breed as a savior now. Her own lord hadn't even come when she shouted her cry for help. Her fear, pain and desperation seemed to have gone unnoticed. There was no hope for her life so she could only await destiny.

"You just don't give up, do you? Accept death now!" The mantis boomed.

She smiled, "And you don't know how to be quiet, do you?"

It snarled at the snappy pest. She was one determined mortal, that was for sure. Even after knowing her fate was sealed she refused to die. Something was giving her strength and the will to live on. But what? To the demon she was a dumb human. A useless piece of trash, only good for eating. She couldn't possibly have anything precious or loving in her life. She was a stupid human that just wouldn't give up.

"Wench, you will die with no honor!"

It's powerful claw gave a final clench. A loud gasp of disbelieve flooded from the girl's mouth. Her entire body felt weightless, her mind lifted from troubles and an almost peaceful expression came across her face.

For at this point of her life's end she recalled the first time this had happened. The deadly wolf bites covering her body. Blood staining her and screams echoing. Such enormous pain and guilt for not being stronger. For not having a purpose to live ay longer. And then she had left this world to join her family who had also lost their lives.

Her figure surrounded by the tiny spawns of the afterlife. Prodding and poking at her lifeless corpse. Treating her like she had no real reason to survive and that she was better off dead. Her last thought being that she failed her parents. She hadn't carried on their name and now they died in vain.

But just as the demons were preparing her final destination a gleaming light beamed in and saved her. It easily killed the jittery minions as if they had no reason to live. They were able to feel how she felt and in an odd way that made her happy. Payback was served.

Suddenly she could feel her heart blossoming into a steady beat once again. Her mind filling with curiosity and wonder. Her beautiful brown eyes opening up as if for the first time. Seeing him kneeling over her, holding her. His own eyes sharing her curiosity and more so, amazement. They looked into each other's eyes for only an instant before he began walking off. And in that same instant, she knew she couldn't leave his side. All though, through her life she had heard of demons being ever so foul. None of that mattered because for the very first time in a long while, she felt her heart warm and a genuine smile spread on her lips.

Rin had that fond memory flash in an instant. Her eyes blinked once more before she felt a falling sensation. And could faintly hear the amazed gasps from the villagers below.

She squinted and through her blurred vision could see the townspeople all racing to get further away from her. Suddenly the falling feeling stopped as she gently landed on the ground. Carefully her head turned to see what had happened. And her heart nearly stopped when seeing the sight. Her dog lord, shining in all his power had her gently secured with his arm. His Tokijin tightly in his hand's grasp. Small hints of blood dripping from it. It was no mystery where the red liquid came from, for the mantis's claw was limply lying on the ground.

The large demon was staring down upon them. It's eyes trembling along with it's massive body. A sense of rage and stronger aura thickened the air as the mantis planned it's revenge on the dog lord. Yet it would not move from it's post, the shock of loosing it's once power-filled claw held it in a restraint. It could only look down and keep it's anger hidden in it's mind.

Slowly, Rin took her vision away from the demon that had kept her captive. Her eyes turning to the man that still held her firmly. She rested her head on his shoulder as her eyes became watery. Just the sight of his face kept her in a trance. Reminding her further of his heroic efforts from long ago. The heartfelt day when he rescued her from death.

A small smile took their place on her mouth. She even gave a laugh as he looked into her eyes. His gestures were not as cute or caring. More so worried and a bit confused.

"Lord Sesshomaru…You came for me…I'm glad."

A final gasp escaped before her eyes closed. Her bangs gently shading her face as if saying goodbye. The dog's eyes widened in surprise. Was she sleeping? He quickly tuned his ears to her. She had no heartbeat, no pulse, nothing. Sleep would be a virtue but it was not. He hadn't saved her in time, his deepest fear.

Even with his knowledge of her passing he couldn't accept it. He felt clueless and unsure of what to expect or to happen.

Gently he shook her.

"Rin?" He whispered.

Another light nudge.

"Are you okay? Rin?"

The townspeople gathered closer as he began speaking louder. As scared as they were of a demon, they felt a sense of sadness for him. Especially the elderly woman who had grown fond of Rin so quickly. She now knew who the mysterious lord was that the girl had spoken of. The man she looked up to and followed with loyalty. She cradled her own daughter as she watched him.

Finally he ceased effort to awaken the mortal. He must respect the fact that she was gone. He tried but only more rage took over. He snarled as he laid her carefully on the ground. Her limp body softly staying in their burial position.

The demon stood and looked to the frightened villagers. Their eyes making his anger grow. How could they just stand there and look at him so selfishly? They hadn't even tried to help the human which in his way, made him sick.

"Watch her body. If anyone moves her…I'll kill you all." His teeth bared.

They gasped but nodded just as he turned back to the giant mantis. It's blood still spewing from it's claw wound.

"You'll get yours, dog!" It warned.

His eyes merely narrowed as he clutched his sword tighter. His aura grew to a level that even surpassed the giant bug's. The mantis prepared itself, knowing fully well it could not fight such a strong demon in this weak state.

"Die."

In a silver blur, the dog jumped to the mantis's torso. Splitting it down the middle with one swipe of Tokijin. The blood covering the sword as well as the bug's lower body. But for the insect the pain was not over. Swiftly and brutally, Sesshomaru nicked several painful gashes along it's head and eyes. He landed upon it's shoulder and dug the blade deep into the shell, cutting major wounds into the flesh below the surface.

The bug's cries and pleading went unnoticed as he continued to torture the beast. Slicing, cutting, gashing, and beating the insect until it fell to the ground. It was then that he ended it by letting the creature bleed to death.

The sword simply was placed back in his belt as he headed back to the lifeless human. The villagers jumping back as he neared them. All praying he noticed that his girl had gone untouched. After witnessing the pain and punishment he inflicted upon the killer mantis, none were prepared to meet the same fate.

Swiftly, the dog knelt down beside Rin's body. He reached back to his belt and exposed his father's gift to him. Tenseiga. It had done it's job well in the few times he used it. Now it was time for the sword to obey his command and reawaken his lost follower.

A beating sound was heard as the sword pulsed. It showed it's master the familiar spawns of the dead. They annoyed the body of the mortal with their prodding. He focused his eyes on them and quickly sliced them to oblivion. Dust was their only remains as it blew away.

Tenseiga was placed back in it's proper place. Sesshomaru now held the girl and awaited her return. As he had hoped a heartbeat began to echo in his ears. Her face twitching slightly before her brown beauties opened.

She looked up to see a pair of amber gems staring at her. Filling her emptiness and fear as they had done many times. A slight smile came to the end of the dog's mouth. The human opened her mouth as to speak but couldn't find words to tell how happy she was. She could only pull herself up and kiss her lord. She prayed he took it without rage. She got her answer as he pulled her tighter.

Villagers watched this strange and bizarre occurrence. None knowing what to do or what to think. Except one. One that had just woken up. Miza.

She had awoken to find Rin in a passionate lock with a demon. It disgusted her and she wasn't about to hide it.

"Rin! What…"

She was cut off as the townsfolk cupped her mouth and held her down. Holding her kicking legs and flailing arms. It wasn't long before she settled but turned her head away in sickness.

The young woman could barely stand to be there as some villagers began saying how cute it was that demons and humans could live as one. She just blocked all their gibberish out and kept gagging.

Of course Sesshomaru and Rin didn't hear any of it for when they parted they were laughing quietly. Soon they both headed off into the night, leaving behind a village of baffled and confused onlookers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything is good, now?"

He elderly woman and young teen continued their herbs gathering. Conversation was much more enjoyable and open since the incident a few night ago.

"Yes very. Lord Sesshomaru told me that just because he's angry doesn't mean I caused it. I apologized anyway for yelling in his ears." She plucked the deep root.

"I'm happy for you. You have a well mannered….but somewhat violent lord. It took us a long time to get the mantis's blood off."

The two laughed.

"Mother! What are you doing? You should be in bed!" Miza limped up to the two, her makeshift bandages covering many portions of her body.

"Miza, dear. You should be the one resting. After all last time you came outside you were nearly killed." She teased.

"Be quiet, Mother!" She stomped her foot with frustration.

"No you really should be resting up." Rin placed another herb in her basket.

The woman glared at her, "What are you doing here, Demon Lover?"

She blushed, "I was just plucking herbs….And my lord did save us all so please don't be rash."

"SAVE? He did not! We were doing just fine until he showed up!" She lied.

"Oh hush, dear."

"Quiet Mother!"

Her attention shot back to Rin, "You shouldn't be here. If you're trying to hide from that hungry dog of yours than go somewhere else. We don't need trouble from a world crosser like you."

She sighed and shook her head. Some people would never learn. Maybe because Miza never got the chance to know a demon as great as Lord Sesshomaru. Or maybe some lived in their world where demons and humans don't cross…

Rin looked up at the sky and remembered what her and the dog had talked about only a few hours ago.

_**'"Rin, demons and humans are different. But that doesn't mean anything…Never leave me even if someone tells you it's wrong to be with me." He had stared deeply in her eyes as she did with his. "I'll protect you and love you like no mortal can."'**_

Rin looked to Miza, "Maybe you should cross worlds so you can see how wrong you are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end!

Yay!

Alright there's yet another story finished. But I HAVE decided to write a small sequel to 'First Kiss' but this one will center more around Sesshomaru. Hehehe. You'll have to wait and see what's it's all about.

Please review!


End file.
